


A promise of warmth

by Lumeha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Canon Divergence - I Am In Denial AU, Dimitri is alive and back, I had to write this to cope with what happened okay, M/M, aka Golden Deer route spoilers, aka look I Refuse Dimitri's Fate and Felix dialogue about him in the GD route killed me, also I just wanted Felix showing his child crybaby side, and Felix cries, so... uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: Hilda saw it, she had said. She saw Prince Dimitri's death, pierced by Imperial soldiers spears, and his body bleeding out. One more sacrifice to war. What she did not see was the corpse being carried out of the field by his followers.What they did not see coming was a man they thought dead, standing at the door of the war council room with his followers, and the feelings of his childhood friend.





	A promise of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply in denial and refuse what happens to Dimitri in the Verdant Wind route  
So this is my denial

Despite the progress of their army against the Empire, there was a heavy air every time they reunited in the war council room since the battle at Gronder’s field. The reality that they had to fight against their former classmates had not truly sunk until they forced Petra to retreat and until Bernadetta’s blood watered the earth under her body.

Until Hilda reported Dimitri’s death, pierced to death trying to pursue Edelgard.

Ferdinand, one evening, wondered what would have happened to him, had he refused the Professor’s invitation to come to the Golden Deer house. An almost laugh came from Sylvain, that would have sounded cruel if he didn’t know better, before the man admitted that he refused to think about it. Refused to wonder what it would have been - they already carried pain like it was a friend. Ingrid had survived, but he had seen her eyes from the other side of the battlefield, and they had burnt with the same anger that carried Dedue and Dimitri. 

Lysithea and Leonie had tried to drag Felix out of the training grounds days after days, with the blessing of the Professor, but nothing they could tell him changed his mind. He had steeled himself, tiring himself again and again with swords and lightning coursing through his skin. 

Claude sighed and tried to bring his attention back to the map of the Empire laid in front of him, Hilda leaning over his shoulder. Byleth had taken aside Felix and Lysithea, so the former could help the latter with her sword skills, while Ignatz was discussing with Shamir and Raphael. Next to him, Lorenz was moving markers on the map, attention focused on their troops next movements, and Claude could feel himself struggling to focus amongst the usual chaos of their council. 

With a knock on the door, Seteth entered without waiting for anyone to answer. 

“We have someone who came to the monastery to help us.”

“And you didn’t even ask me my opinion before accepting it ?” Claude said with a laughter in his voice, his eyes trying to read the stern expression of the church man. 

“I didn’t need to. Please, Gilbert, if you may ?”

If Claude could pinpoint the exact moment the situation twisted and shifted into a surreal version of their world, this one would be it. Gilbert entered after Seteth, serious to the core, back straight and eyes of steel, and he was followed by Annette, Ingrid and Mercedes. Ashe and Dedue stayed at each sides of the door, strange pair of guardians who were mismatched and perfectly fitting together, silver hair and opposite expressions. And behind them…

Ingrid took Annette against her, pushing her out of the way of Felix, who almost threw Lysithea on the ground in his precipitation. The mage sighed heavily with exasperated amusement, Byleth helping her to stay upright. Behind them, the prince of Faerghus was standing, his body devoured by his heavy cloak and furs, and everyone expected an explosion of rage and anger, fists and thunder rolling with roars. But he was suddenly dragged down into a furious hug by a crying Felix, hot and heavy tears rolling over his cheeks. 

The smile that was startled out of Dimitri was brilliant, and none of the situation felt real to Claude. Ingrid was laughing softly with Annette, whispering to her something that made the young woman chuckle, and Dedue’s face softened. Sylvain was grinning, leaning against Ferdinand’s shoulder, who looked at the scene with confusion sparkling in his eyes, an expression that was easy to spot on most of the other members of the Golden Deer house around the war table. 

“Sorry, Felix”, the fallen prince said, wrapping shaking arms around him. 

“Shut up, and don’t you... ! don’t you dare... ! don’t you dare do anything like that ever again... !” the smaller man hiccuped, face half buried into Dimitri’s furs. “You just…!”

A gloved hand cupped his cheek, tears staining the dark leather, and Felix could not stop himself from crying. He hated the looks everyone in the room was sending him, hated how he had to force himself to control his voice, hated how he felt like a five years old all over again, but after all that happened… he felt too happy that Dimitri was alive, standing in front of him. 

“Well, I think we should leave these two alone”, Claude said with an amused smile. “I want everyone back here after lunch. Which also include you two”, he added with a nod. “We have much to discuss after all.”

Ferdinand had to push Sylvain outside, with the help of Raphael who ended up simply carrying the man out of the room. With a shake of his head, Lorenz waited for Claude and Hilda, his mouth twisted in discontentment but a happy light in his eyes, and Claude could not resist grinning at him. Lysithea was the last one to leave, and she glared at Dimitri, swearing that she would make him regret it if something similar ever happened again, causing Felix to inelegantly huff. 

“Felix, I am…”

“I told you to shut up”, he cut with a awfully loud sniff, and Dimitri laughed, too soft and too harsh at the same time. “I thought… I just…” Tears welled up again in his eyes. The vulnerability was stabbing at his lungs, his breath short and heavy. “You were dead, then you were not, but you were just an angry beast, worse than what I ever saw ! And you died again ! And the stupid… stupid little… stupid little hope I had… I should… If I had been there with you… If maybe I could have… prevented this...”

“I should have died”, Dimitri admitted, low, his thumb stroking Felix’s cheek, warm and alive. “... I think… I... ” 

A low whine cut him, and he smiled, bringing his forehead against the top of Felix’s head, the shorter man’s face red from his tears and his embarrassment. It brought back memories of a child he had thought dead, long ago, killed with his brother and the violence coursing under his prince’s skin. But he had simply changed, tried to protect himself, with venom on his tongue and sharpened blades as his claws. And he was certain that this felt similar to Felix : the return of a child who died a long time ago, but who never truly died, only hidden under rage and years of whispers devouring him all. 

“I missed you.”

“... I missed you too”, Felix admitted with a sigh, glancing at the side. His hands curled into the fur, and he let out a small noise before closing his eyes. “Stay. Or I will have to make sure Dedue is not the only one following you.” 

“Felix…”

“Shut it. This time, I will stick with you. I might have a hard time understanding how you can be both the boar and the kind man, but… I will stick with you.”

“Thank you.”

A pair of amber eyes opened, and Felix tugged on his furs to lower him, the scowl on his lips softened by the look in his gaze. His hands hovered near the knot that kept Dimitri’s eyepatch secured, and after a nod from the fallen prince, he untied it. 

The light kiss he left on the scarred eye was a promise of a kinder future, of warmth and more. Love coiled itself around Dimitri’s heart, full of the smile he felt against his skin, and he wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist with a contented sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you wanna talk FE or mutually scream or hear about weird ideas, u can hit me up on twitter (@LumehaAsh)


End file.
